


Excusas

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: 30vicios, F/F, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tiene problemas para convencer a Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excusas

No importaba cuantas veces se repetía la misma escena, Paula siempre observaba en silencio, divertida ante la cantidad de gestos que Kate hacía mientras intentaba convencer a su hermana de que todo estaba bien y que sí se iba a quedar en casa de Paula y no algún otro lugar.

—Tenemos que terminar un trabajo —dijo Kate, apretando el teléfono contra su mano e hizo una pequeña pausa, escuchando con atención a la otra persona

—No, no —Paula no necesitaba saber que había dicho Emma ya que el sonrojo de la chica se encargaba de darle una buena idea—. Sí, trabajos de Grace.

Una nueva pausa. Al ver como la chica se impresionaba al punto de casi dejar caer el auricular que tanto había apretado momentos antes, Paula tuvo que contener una pequeña risa.

—No... Sí —Ashley asintió con su cabeza—. Ambas cosas. Por eso tengo que quedarme.

Dejando su puesto junto a la puerta, sabiendo que a ese paso Kate terminaría tan confundida que no recordaría al día siguiente que había dicho, Paula caminó hasta la chica y se acercó lo suficiente para sugerirle en un murmullo que dijese que alguien más necesitaba el teléfono, sugerencia que la chica aceptó de inmediato, finalizando con la llamada mientras suspiraba de alivio.

—Creo que puedo quedarme —dijo Ashley, mientras giraba en sus talones para ver a la mayor, quien sonrió suavemente de inmediato.

—Estoy segura que así es —aseguró Paula.

Algún día tendría que decirle no había necesidad de mentirle a Emma para convencerla, ya que era obvio que la mayor de las Ashley ya había comprendido la razón de las confusas y contradictorias excusas de Kate pero, de momento, Paula quería guardar el conocimiento como su secreto.

De cualquier forma, estaba segura que a Emma le divertían tanto esas conversaciones telefónicas como a ella misma.


End file.
